bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BlakangelXV/Help / Suggestions?
Hello everyone! This is my first post to the community and I am not only torn between what unit to choose for the 2nd Anniversary, but what unit to get that could possibly compliment what I already have. I have a lot of combinations I could do and Im simply overwhelmed and need assistance! Especially when I recently learned about the different percentages unit's abilities actually use despite their descriptions. Although, I researched about the top three (including the ties) units for top damage multipliers by sbb and ubb, which is kinda irrelevant but this is what I have thus far: FIRE UNITS 4* Vargas (STARTER; LV 13) 'Lord 7* Brimstone Emperor Alpha '(max) 'Anima 7* Pheonix Torque Ruby '(max) 'Anima 7* Sanguine Hood Ciara '(115) 'Lord 7* Herculean Ultor '(max) 'Lord 6* Fire Goddess Ulkina '(max) '''Guardian, 7* Inferno Rifle Bestie (47) Oracle, 5* Strong Flame Griff '(73) '''Lord, 6* Furious Nick '(max) '''Anima, '''WATER UNITS 5* Karl (max) 6* Reeze (max) 'Breaker 6* Rigness '(max) 'Anima 7* Medina '(max) 'Oracle 4* Eliza '(lv 1) 'Lord 5* Lucina '(Lv 1) 'Guardian '''5* Iris '(Lv 7) Guardian 4* Jack '(Lv 1) '''Lord 5* Hydraloid (awaiting my tridon) '(max) 6* Fei (Lv 42) '''Anima '''EARTH UNITS 5* Lance (Lv 1) 'Breaker 4* Nalmika '(max) 'Guardian 6* Zelnite '(max) 'Guardian 6* Guardian Goddess Tia '(max) 'Guardian 6* Jewel Floret Rosetta '(Lv 65) 'Anima 7* Gaia Sennin Oguro '(max) 'Lord 6* Fei and Fang '(max) 'Breaker 4* Scar Blade Zelban '(LV 1) 'Breaker 5* Flora Queen Faris '(LV 6) 'Oracle 6* Maestro Goddess Miku '(Lv 55) 'Anima 5* Lindsey '(LV 1) 'Oracle 6* Fatalshot Andaria '(LV 66) '''Anima '''THUNDER UNITS 6* Holy Thunder Eze (max) 'Breaker 6* Thunder Savior Shera '(max) 'Lord 5* Sound Thunder Balgran '(max) 'Breaker 5* Shadow Scroll Kagura '(LV 1) 'Lord 5* Bolt Axe Mahalu '(LV 1) 'Lord 5* Grievesnare '(max) (for Zedus) LIGHT UNITS 6* Melchio (max) 'Anima 6* Terminator Lilith '(max) 'Anima 6* Mad God Narza '(max) 'Guardian 6* Creator Maxwell '(MAX) I was so happy when I got him too omggg 4* Holy Treasures Yujeh (LV 9) 'Breaker 6* Cavorting King Kira '(LV 94) 'Anima 5* Heavy God Nevsky '(LV 68) 'Lord 4* Priestess Elmedia '(LV 1) 'Guardian 5* Spiritual Warrior Raaga '(LV1) (I just got him today in the summon gate) Oracle (gross) 5* Heavenly Lance Nadore (LV 8) (I was ecstatic when I received this ***** in the summon gate today) Lord 6* Yuuri (LV 75) 'Lord 4* Eva '(LV 6) 'Lord 7* Aurelia '(max) '''Anima '''DARK UNITS 6* Death God Shida (max) 'Breaker 6* Inferno Goddess Elza '(max) Guardian (which honestly saddened me a bit inside but I didnt care because it was the last unit I got during the dark unit summon gate event) 7* Feeva (max) 'Anima 7* Helion Armor Reis '(max) 'Anima 7* Sinister Basilisk Kafka '(max) 'Oracle 7* Pumleficent Semira '(max) (To be honest, when I first got her I got two more and I wish I would have kept them besides using them towards her BB Levels.) Breaker 7* Obsidian Seraph Zenia''' (max) Breaker 6* Shadow Ronin Mifune '(max) '''Breaker 5* Mad God Zebra '(max) '(who cares about this guy and the others like him lol) 4* Madia '(LV1) 'Breaker 5* Grahdens '(max) 5* Blazing Mare (max) 'Breaker 6* Tyrant Lily Matah '(max) 'Breaker (which sucks, I rather would have loved to have a Guardian lol) 6* Crescendo Megurine Luka '(LV 86) 'Lord 5* Pheona '(max) 'Lord 5* Netherhound '(max) (for hopes of Hadaron) My team before was : 7* Alpha 7* Semira 6* Fei and Fang 6* Rigness 7* Feeva (LEADER) My team now is : 7* Reis 7* Semira (LEADER) 7* Zenia 7* Kafka (I'm at level 171 and when I'm not in arena I have Reis as Leader) SPHERES that arent equipped include: Auspicious Lion Charm Dragon Blade x3 Chosen Blade Ember Armor Death Scythe Giant Stone Hero Stone Divine Stone Murasama x3 Angelic Foil Amanohabaken Masamune Sacred Jewels x7 Medulla Gems x6 Royal Bud x2 Thief Bracer Skill Bracer Omni Gizmo x2 Sol Creator Luna Creator Star Blade Holy Crown Dragon Ring Dragon Stud Demon Robe Soul Spear x2 White Bangle Refined gems x4 Glass Crown Divine Spear Clear Cloak My units of choice for the Anniversary include: Chrome Charla Krantz Avant Hadaron I appreciate any help and tips given; thank you for your time! Category:Blog posts